Roses and thorns
by Kikyo-Kitten
Summary: 4 best friends meet up and talk about what will happen in the future.


"Roses & Thorns" ch. 1  
  
"I don't know how to act around her now!" yelled Adachi while going through her closet of clothes. "Don't worry about it sweetie, she is still the best friend that loved you for you." said Andrew. Adachi started dating Andrew 8 years ago. Andrew was the most handsome man in tokyo to Adachi, but then again who wouldn't love his dark brown hair with a blonde streak in his bangs, and his chocolate brown eyes. Everytime she looked at him she just melts. "Mom said you could go to London with us this summer." she said completly changing the subject after she noticed she was blushing. "C'mon Andrew, Momo and I are going and I want you there for my support." She sat by Andrew on their daytime bed in the living room. Their house was more like a mansion. Andrew came from a well off family and always gave Adachi whatever she wanted. "Of course i'll come sweetheart, after all she was the other bride at our double wedding." He brushed his hand through her hair. "Do you think that maybe she might be pregnant too Andrew?" she asked with such hope in her eyes that all Andrew could do was nod and then he swooped hes down and burshed his soft lips over hers. She laid down beside him. "How is, that you're not half as nervous as seeing mamoru as I am of seeing Momo?" After pondering the thought for a few seconds he laughed. "I honestly don't know hun, Mamoru and I have always been real close like brothers." Adachi went into the bathroom and after a few minutes she came out looking stunning. still skinny for only being pregnant for one month, she came out in a pink mini haulter dress with powder pink ribbons all through her raven black hair. She had black Gucci stalletos on with her powder pink dress. She had bright powder pink eyeshadow on, with black eyeliner, and pearl pink lipstick. "Wow... I mean can you get anymore stunning?" She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the mouth. "Yea well you just tell me that when i am 9 months pregnant." He smiled and looked down at her, "You will always be gorgeous in my book" Adachi blushed and kissed him again. "well we better be off, I'm sure Momo will be late as usual." She grabbed his hand and they headed out to the airport to pick up Momo and her husband Mamoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Adachi!!" yelled Momo from across the floor. She had 3 bags of lugage. Mamoru was looking like he was about to cry, but he just followed behind her. "Hey Momo, you look beautiful!" Momo was wearing a red haulter mini dress with a black cross on her neck, she had on black leather stalletos and she had red and black ribbions coming out of her silvery white hair. Adachi figured that Momo would be wearing something similar, they always liked the same fashions, But unlike Adachi who had dark brown eyes, Momo had big blue ones. Adachi and Momo ran to each other and hugged, Andrew and Mamoru shook hands and started talking about medical science, while Momo and Adachi talked about the latest fashions and books."Hey i have an idea, lets go to Sakuras and catch up." said Adachi. "Thank god! I am so sick of peanuts!" said Momo as she started to laugh. So they all went to the restuarant and Momo and Adachi excused themselves to the bathroom. "So tell me! I can't wait any longer! Are you pregnant too?!" asked Momo. "Like oh my gosh! Yes!" The two friends jumped up and down and hugged. "Oh wow we better get back to our dreamboats before they think we left them here!" said Adachi. "Yea like we did in the senior dance!" laughed Momo. Once they came out Andrew gave Adachi a look, but she just smiled sweetly and ordered the sushi and white rice. "I have missed you soooo much Momo!" exclaimed Adachi. "I think that me and Mamore are going to go check on Mina." said Momo. Okay well just come up to the house later and we will show you where you are staying. "Alrighty." said Momo cheerily. After luch Adachi and Andrew went to a medical speech where adachi was to give a lecture on her research and experiments of Leukemia genentics and remission. "I don't think i can do this! I mean who would ever expect me to be a famous doctor!" exclaimed Adachi in her meeky voice. "Don't worry sweet pea you will do great! You were born to do this! Plus afterwards we'll go to a museum." Andrew smiled sweetly. "Oh alright but you gotta buy me an icecream too." she giggled. Andrew grinned widely "Okay, deal!"  
  
***************************** At the speech *********************  
  
Adachi walked out to the auditorium when she heard her name called, everyone applauded and Andrew was backstage clapping. "Well thank you everyone, I am Doctor Adachi Momokuri. I have been doing research on Leukemia genetics and remission." She went through the lecture carefully and detailed untill it was finally over and everyone applauded. She went backstage and Andrew gave her a perfect kiss. Then they went home and met Momo and Mamoru. They discussed going to London and decided it would be good. When they got to London they stayed there for a year. Adachi and Momo ended up having there kids 5 minutes apart. Momo had a little boy they named Andre for Andrew, and Adachi had a girl to which she named Momo for her best friend. 


End file.
